


Battle Buddies

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thorin Oakenshield and company - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Erebor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lothlórien, Nightmares, PTSD, Smaug - Freeform, The Lonely Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield and Company - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili survived the Battle of Five Armies with his brother and uncle, but at a cost. The memories of the bloody battle haunts him in his dreams every night, waking him in the night screaming. Unable to take it and the comfort of his brother, uncle and Ma aren't helping him cope. So, after the battle, his Uncle Thorin taking the throne and establishing order again, Kili travels to one of the Elven realms to stay with a good friend of his, that he met and bonded with while on the quest. The Prince stays with the elf in the simple and quiet forest realm, trying to put himself back together. But he doesn't do it alone, he has his Elf friend by his side, waking him from his nightmares and comforting him through the aftermath of them. What are friends really for anyway, but to be there for each other, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Buddies

Kili laid in his soft and warm bed in the Elf's home, half covered by the quilts and laying half on his side and half on his stomach, his arms tucked underneath of him and pressed to his bare chest. He was covered in a good amount of sweat, his dark hair pressed to his damp forehead and face, and not from the heat in the room from the fire burning in the fireplace. He kicked his feet some and whimpered and moaned in his sleep. He was having another bad dream about the war of getting Erebor back after they defeated Smaug. He heard all the yelling and screaming, the metal clashing, felt blood seeping from several wounds he'd sustained. Everything was tight around him from all the bodies huddled together in the battle out front of the gate of the Lonely Mountain. Kili could barely breathe through the smell of the heat, blood, sweat and death, it choked him. He looked from the enemy he was fighting to his friends of the company; Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Ori and Bifur, all of them, being beaten and killed. His head whipped to the other side, hearing his name, to see his brother Fili being driven through with an Orc blade, fear and panic ripped through Kili watching his big brother press a dirty, bloody and grimy hand to his wound and falling to the ground. He yelled his brother's name at the top of his lungs, but it was drowned out by the roar of battle. But Kili's attention was pulled away from his fallen brother to the sight of his Uncle Thorin beyond him, being ended by a horde of Orcs, Goblins and Wargs. Another scream ripped from Kili's throat, but not only in his dream this time.

“NO!!” Kili screamed out loud.

Haldir heard Kili yell out from his room and quickly got out of bed and rushed down the hall to the Dwarf. “Kili!?” He rested his hand on Kili's shoulder, trying to shake him awake from his nightmare.

“Kili, Wake up! Wake up, Kili!!”

The Lorien Elf called, shaking the Prince more until he finally woke with a start, his hand shooting out and grabbing a hold of the Marchwarden's night tunic in a trembling fist. Haldir sighed with relief, his heart pounding rapidly with Kili's as he sit down on the edge of the bed beside the Dwarf.

“It's okay, Kili. It's okay.” he whispered, calmly.

Kili's grip on the Elf's tunic only tightened as he laid almost still, he was trembling and shaking like an earthquake as the memories of the battle and the dream were still fresh in his mind. His brown eyes were wide and clouded with tears and grief, he still couldn't breathe, but he could still smell the stink of the fight. He stared out blankly at wall across from his bed, but at nothing specifically. Kili didn't say a word to the Elf, he didn't look at him or let go of his tunic, even an inch or a little bit. More sweat poured off his face and body, his toes curled with his tense body. At one point, he started to take shaky and jerky breathes in and out, muttering incoherently to himself about nothing that made any sense to the Elf sitting beside him on the bed, worried and afraid for the Dwarf, his hand still on his broad shoulder. Haldir watched Kili, his heart sunk as low as it could go and a painfully sick feeling struck against his stomach like a ocean of stones. He moved his hand from Kili's shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly, and pushed the Dwarf's soft, sweat soaked chocolate brown hair away from his face, cupping it in his hand and turning Kili's face so he looked up at the Elf, but Kili's eyes were blank and it scared Haldir even more.

“Kili?” He whispered his name softly, gulping down a thick lump in his throat. His thumb caressing Kili's tear damp and sweaty cheek lightly. “Please, Kili. Say something to me, something that makes sense. Anything.” he begged the Dwarf Prince meagerly, his own eyes filling up with tears.

Kili blinked once before curling inward, laying his head on the Elf's knee, where he took a deep breath in to chase away the tightness in his chest, but it failed him. As soon as the breath left him, he began to sob openly and violently, turning his face into the Elf's leg to muffle his anguished cries. His strong body shook like a quake of the most violent kind and he couldn't control himself, no matter how hard he mentally and physically tried to stop his sobbing and quivering, even beating his tightly balled up fist into the mattress repeatedly. Kili let out an angry and primal yell in defeat of his current condition, he thanked Mahal, though, that it was Haldir with him and not anyone else, not his uncle or even his brother, maybe his Ma, but no one else. It was too much of a weak thing to do it in front of them.

But why the Lorien Elf?

Because Haldir was _his Elf_ , his protector and guardian. He felt safe and trusted the blond enough to let such things as these weaknesses to be shown to him, without worry of the Elf telling anyone, talking about it behind his back, or in front of his face, or to look down at him for it. The Elf always took care, and Kili would even go as far as saying, _special care_ , of him in his weak moments like this one. So in this moment, Kili remained compliant with the Elf, allowing him to move him, reposition him or anything else the Elf felt needed to be done, to soothe the Dwarf out of his state and back to himself again, and that's what the Elf was doing now. He moved Kili to sit up, holding him by the shoulders to keep him from slumping weakly forward, the Dwarf Prince was in no condition; between sobs, yells and quick tantrums, to have any strength to hold himself up in any way. The Elf twisted Kili around so his back was to him, then pulled him snug against him, between his legs, pressing Kili's shuddering back against his chest, he let Kili twist to the side enough to bury his face into his neck, before locking his arms around him and his uppers arms. Kili's sobbing continued, but it slowly subsided as the Elf rocked them side to side and sang some song to Kili in his native language.

“Make it stop.” Kili begged into Haldir's neck and shoulder. “Please, make it stop, Haldir.”

Haldir sang softly to Kili, rocking him in a gentle motion, in time with his song that he sang in Sindarin.

'Alas! golden leaves fall in the wind,  
long years numberless to the wings of trees!  
Long years like swift…'  
'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come.  
In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!'

Haldir sang the song over and over again, since it was the one song he sang to the Prince that soothed and quieted him the best. He knew that Kili didn't understand a word of what he said, but it didn't matter that he didn't, it was the tone and way that Haldir sang it too him that did the trick. The soft, smooth and peaceful way of his voice, telling Kili that he was alright and safe in his arms, that he wasn't far way, back in that cursed battle and in a grisly nightmare, that woke him screaming most nights of the month. Though, the dreams were becoming less and less for the Dwarf as the first year since the battle happened and now the second year anniversary of it was a couple of weeks behind them. Haldir was glad and relieved for his Dwarf, that the nightmares that tormented him were dispersing, going from every night, a few nights a week to a handful or so times a month. It crushed the Elf's very spirit and soul to listen to the tough and reckless Prince sob like nothing he could describe, shake like a leaf in a stern wind and fear falling asleep so much, even just for a quick second.

Haldir brushed his fingers through Kili's hair, tucking it behind his ear and looking down at him. Kili's face was still pressed to the nook of his shoulder and neck, his eyes heavily lidded and looking sleepy and exhausted from the rebel his body and mind had just sent him through. The Elf pressed his lips to the Dwarf's warm and flushed forehead, loosening his grip some on the Prince.

“Can you hear me, Kili?” Haldir asked, ever so gently.

There were times when they were like this and he spoke to Kili after he had been silent and still for a long time, and the Prince didn't seem to hear him or acknowledge him in the slightest. Sometimes it was because he had actually fallen back to sleep, but other times, Haldir wasn't sure where Kili was in his mind and that worried him as well, he didn't want Kili to lose himself or withdraw from others, it was against his high spirited, carefree, lively and reckless nature and killing it or dimming it, would be a bigger tragedy than anything experienced in Middle Earth before. But Kili nodded his head in response to the Elf's words and gentle touch. He sat in his arms, his own arms loosely wrapped around the Elf's torso. Part of his brain was still on alert for something to come charging at him and try to kill him, or worse; his Elf. But the other half of his brain was relaxed, it was just a matter now, to get the alert part under control, so he could try and fall back to sleep. He had only been asleep for little more than an hour and he needed the sleep to journey back to Erebor to help the others rebuild it and Dale to their former glory again.

“Thank you.” Kili whispered, finding his voice.

“You're welcome, Kili.” Haldir whispered back. “Why don't you try and go back to sleep for a little while.” he said, letting the Dwarf go and moving away to let Kili lay back down.

“Hey, Haldir?” He whispered to the Elf, as he started out the door.

Kili got back under the quilts, snuggling down into the soft mattress and looking up at the Elf, standing in his bedroom door way, looking back at him with a tender look on his face and in his eyes. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” He asked, quietly, sounding like a little child, despite trying to make his voice sound normal. “Just in case.”

Nodding, Haldir turned away from the door and sat down in the chair that was beside the bed against the wall, he had put it there for that very reason, to sit with Kili while he fell back to sleep and in case he had another nightmare, the Marchwarden could be there already and not have to waste time reaching him. He stretched out his long legs in front of him, crossing them at his ankles and crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. Kili slowly fell back to sleep, the alertness in his mind fading enough to allow him to fall into a semi-peaceful sleep. He didn't have another nightmare again that night, a plus for both him and the elf.


End file.
